masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Romans
Romans jest możliwy w Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 i Mass Effect 3, zarówno dla płci męskiej jak i żeńskiej Sheparda. ''Mass Effect'' Mass Effect 2 200px|right Po wczytaniu save’u z pierwszej części, Shepard może kontynuować romans ze swoją sympatią, chociaż jest ona nieobecna w drużynie. Podczas spotkania z sympatią z pierwszej części na Horyzoncie komandor uściska ją lub pocałuje, zaś jeśli nie nawiąże nowego romansu, przed wyruszeniem na samobójczą misję będzie patrzył na jej zdjęcie, uśmiechając się. Komandor może również nawiązać romans z inną postacią. Znajdujące się na jego biurku zdjęcie ukochanej osoby z pierwszej części zostanie odwrócone twarzą do dołu, zaś Shepard spędzi upojną noc ze swoją nową sympatią. Jeżeli komandor zerwie z nią, zdjęcie na biurku wróci do poprzedniej pozycji. Zdradzenie sympatii z pierwszej części nie ma żadnych negatywnych skutków w Mass Effect 3, wpływa jedynie na pojawienie się kilku dodatkowych dialogów. Powyższe opcje romansowe uważane są za kanoniczne, nawiązanie romansu z którąkolwiek z postaci odblokowuje osiągnięcie Romantyzm. Postać, bez względu na płeć, może również romansować z poniższymi postaciami, nie odblokowuje to jednak osiągnięcia. Romans z Kelly można nawiązać, jeśli przeżyła ona samobójczą misję, a Shepard nie związał się z żadną osobą bądź zerwał z nią. Kelly można zaprosić do kajuty kapitańskiej, gdzie wykona ona dla komandora seksowny taniec. Z Samarą romansować można po wykonaniu jej misji lojalnościowej, opcja ta jednak dostępna jest wyłącznie dla idealisty niezwiązanego z żadną postacią. Chociaż asari wyraża uczucia względem komandora, nie jest w stanie zaangażować się w związek ze względu na jej powinności egzekutorki. Morinth można zaprosić do kajuty kapitańskiej po powrocie z samobójczej misji, co jednak kończy się śmiercią Sheparda. Mechanika Romanse nawiązuje się poprzez częste rozmowy z potencjalną sympatią i zgadzanie się z jej opiniami. Początkowo rozmowy ze wszystkimi postaciami niezależnymi wyglądają tak samo, bez względu na to, jakiej płci jest Shepard. Nowe opcje dialogowe pojawiają się w miarę rozwoju fabuły, stają się jednak czasowo niedostępne gdy postać prosi Sheparda o przysługę – romans kontynuować można dopiero po wykonaniu misji lojalnościowej. Nowe opcje dialogowe, osobne dla każdej płci, pozwalają wyrazić zainteresowanie członkiem oddziału, co w dalszej perspektywie prowadzi do rozmowy, podczas której ostatecznie można zadeklarować uczucie konkretnej osobie. Nie przekreśla to jednak możliwości nawiązania romansu z inną postacią, przykładowo po wyznaniu uczuć Mirandzie najpóźniej przed wybraniem przekaźnika Omega 4 z poziomu mapy galaktyki można z nią zerwać i związać się Tali. Na wcześniejszym etapie gry możliwe jest odbycie stosunku seksualnego z Jack, co jednak nie jest równoznaczne z nawiązaniem pełnoprawnego romansu. Jeśli Shepard odbędzie z nią stosunek, a później zwiąże się z Mirandą, Jack nie będzie chciała rozmawiać z komandorem, każdą próbę zagajenia rozmowy ucinając krótkim „Spierdalaj”. Jeśli Shepard i jego sympatia przeżyją samobójczą misję, możliwe jest zaproszenie ukochanej osoby do kajuty kapitańskiej na tête-à-tête, polegające na przytulaniu się na kanapie bądź na łóżku. Być może wskutek błędu, po zakończeniu samobójczej misji Shepard może rzucić swoją dotychczasową sympatię i związać się z inną postacią. Zaraz po wybraniu nowej osoby wyświetla się przerywnik, normalnie pojawiający się przed rozpoczęciem samobójczej misji. Jeśli po powrocie zza przekaźnika Omega 4 komandor rzuci sympatię i zwiąże się z inną, nie ma możliwości ponownego związania się ze swoją wcześniejszą sympatią. Lair of the Shadow Broker Gracze, którzy związali się z Liarą w pierwszej części, mogą kontynuować romans z nią w DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker. Jeśli Shepard zdradził Liarę, ta podczas misji wyrazi wątpliwości odnośnie ich związku. Komandor może go zakończyć, pozostając z Liarą w przyjacielskich stosunkach, bądź kontynuować go. Nie wpływa to jednak na związek z sympatią, z którą Shepard zdradził asari – wciąż odwiedza go ona w jego kabinie przed samobójczą misją i może do niego przyjść po jej wykonaniu. Jeśli komandor nie zdradził Liary, będzie patrzył na jej zdjęcie. Kontynuowanie romansu z Liarą nie odblokowuje osiągnięcia Romantyzm. Mass Effect 3 200px|right|Osiąfnięcie Romantyk W Mass Effect 3 znalazło się jedenaście osób, z którymi Shepard może nawiązać romans. Gra daje możliwość kontynuowania romansów z poprzednich części bądź nawiązania zupełnie nowych. Nowi potencjalni kochankowie to dziennikarka Diana Allers, specjalistka Samantha Traynor i porucznik Steven Cortez. Wśród potencjalnych romansów znajduje się pięć postaci heteroseksualnych, dwie homoseksualne (po jednym przedstawicielu obydwu płci) i cztery biseksualne. Nawiązanie bądź wznowienie romansu skutkuje zdobyciem osiągnięcia Romantyk. Nie jest ono jednak dostępne dla osób, które zdecydują się na romans z Dianą bądź kontynuowanie romansu z Thane’em lub Jacobem. Mechanika Możliwości romansowania zostały uproszczone względem wcześniejszych osłon. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części, początkowo Shepard może flirtować ze wszystkimi potencjalnymi kochankami, jednak w odróżnieniu od Mass Effect 2 zadeklarowanie uczuć jednej osobie jest ostateczne – skutkuje zdobyciem osiągnięcia Romantyk i usunięciem wszelkich opcji dialogowych pozwalających na flirtowanie z innymi postaciami. Poszczególnym bohaterom dozgonną miłość można zadeklarować w następujących momentach: * Liara T’Soni – podczas rozmowy w przestrzeni publicznej Prezydium (rozmowa kończąca się pocałunkiem) * Kaidan Alenko/'Ashley Williams' – podczas rozmowy w Apollo Café w przestrzeni publicznej Prezydium * Tali’Zorah – podczas rozmowy w kajucie kapitańskiej. Uwaga: Tali można wezwać tylko w określonym momencie (po tym, jak mówi Shepardowi, że chce porozmawiać z nim na osobności w jego kabinie); jego przegapienie uniemożliwia „scementowanie” romansu w późniejszym terminie * Steven Cortez – podczas pobytu na Cytadeli należy zgodzić się na taniec ze Steve’em, a następnie pocałować go * Samantha Traynor – podczas rozmowy w kajucie kapitańskiej, decydując się na wspólny prysznic * Garrus Vakarian – podczas czasu wolnego na Cytadeli (zawody w strzelaniu do butelek) * Miranda Lawson – podczas spotkania w apartamencie, w trakcie którego przeprasza Sheparda, że chciała wszczepić mu chip kontrolujący * Kelly Chambers – po ataku Cerberusa na Cytadelę należy porozmawiać z Kelly i odpowiedzieć, że to ona jest wyjątkową dla Sheparda osobą * Jack – w Czyśćcu, po wykonaniu misji w Akademii Grissoma i ataku Cerberusa na Cytadelę Granie na wiele frontów nie wiąże się z żadnymi konsekwencjami. Flirtowanie jednocześnie z np. Liarą i Kaidanem, aby ostatecznie wyznać miłość Tali, nie przyczyni się do opuszczenia Normandii przez którąkolwiek z postaci. Ostatnia okazja do zadeklarowania uczuć nadarza się przed atakiem na bazę Cerberusa, aczkolwiek niemożliwe na tym etapie jest związanie się z m.in. z Tali i Garrusem. Jeżeli Shepard romansuje z osobą przebywającą na Normandii, po wybraniu z poziomu mapy galaktyki stacji Cronos uruchamia się przerywnik filmowy, w którym komandor i jego sympatia spędzają upojne chwile w kajucie kapitańskiej. Podczas pożegnań w Londynie Shepard rozmawia ze swoją sympatią trochę dłużej niż z pozostałymi towarzyszami, w większości przypadków całując ją. Shepard widzi twarz ukochanej osoby w chwilę przed swoją śmiercią. Jeżeli po zainstalowaniu Wersji rozszerzonej sympatia Sheparda jest jednym z jego towarzyszy podczas biegu do Kanału, komandor wzywa Normandię i żegna się z ukochaną osobą, zapewniając, że będzie ją kochał po wsze czasy. Jeśli Shepard nie dysponuje wystarczająco wysoką wymierną siłą zbrojną, jego sympatia i drugi towarzysz giną od promienia Zwiastuna. O ile sympatia Sheparda przeżyła i znajdowała się na Normandii, w ostatniej scenie przyczepia na ścianie pamięci tabliczkę z napisem „Commander Shepard”. Jeśli komandor przeżył, sympatia zamiast przyczepić tabliczkę zamyśla się, co według twórców sugeruje, że nie jest gotowa pogodzić się z jego śmiercią i istnieje szansa, że w przyszłości znów będą razem. Uwaga: Przechodzenie Mass Effect 3 w trybie akcji, w którym gra automatycznie dokonuje za gracza wyborów, może uniemożliwić bądź utrudnić nawiązanie romansu. Domyślnie Shepard odrzuca propozycje wszystkich potencjalnych sympatii, dlatego chcąc związać się z jakąś postacią, przed rozmową cementującą romans w zakładce „Fabuła” należy włączyć opcję „Pełne decyzje”, co pozwoli w trakcie rozmowy wybrać odpowiednią kwestię dialogową. Nawiązanie romansu w tym momencie może jednak okazać się niemożliwe, jeśli we wcześniejszych rozmowach z postacią gra automatycznie wybierała opcje dialogowe nierozwijające wątku romansowego. Mass Effect 3: Cytadela W DLC Cytadela możliwe jest nawiązanie romansu z postaciami, z którymi nie można romansować w głównym wątku fabularnym gry. Jeśli postać żeńska z nikim się nie związała, po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Jamesem może rozpocząć z nim flirt, który zakończy się wspólną nocą po imprezie dla przyjaciół. Jeśli komandor nie romansowała z Jamesem, możliwe jest, że obudzi się u boku Javika. Ciekawostki * W plikach pierwszej części gry znajdują się dialogi świadczące o tym, że początkowo planowano umożliwić graczom nawiązanie homoseksualnego romansu z Kaidanem, jednak ostatecznie pomysł ten zarzucono i zrealizowano dopiero w części trzeciej. * W Mass Effect 2 na poziomie 28. w okręgu Zakera na jednym z hologramów wyświetlana jest reklama wzmacniaczy biotycznych Sofista. Jeśli Shepard ogląda ją w towarzystwie osoby, z którą może nawiązać romans, spikerka w pewnym momencie wspomni jej imię („Gdy następnym razem wyruszy pan na miasto z...”). Wymieniani są: panna Lawson, panna Zorah, oficer Vakarian, sir Krios, pan Taylor oraz „nie znaleziono identyfikatora” (Jack). Co ciekawe, wymieniana jest również „egzekutorka Samara”, chociaż romans z nią nie jest kanoniczny. Jeśli reklamę ogląda się w towarzystwie Morinth, również nazwana zostanie ona „egzekutorką Samarą”. Jeżeli w drużynie są dwie osoby, z którymi można nawiązać romans, reklama wymienia tylko jedną z nich. * Jeśli w trzeciej części zdecydowano się na kontynuowanie romansu z Tali, a ta zginęła podczas bitwy o Rannoch, wskutek błędu w grze przed atakiem na bazę Cerberusa odwiedza ona Sheparda w jego kabinie, tak jakby wciąż żyła. de:Romanzen en:Romance es:Romances fr:Romance it:Relazioni ru:Любовь Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rozgrywka